


Sereia Da Noite

by Itspossesion



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Female Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itspossesion/pseuds/Itspossesion
Summary: Kyung assim como uma sereia, fez Baekhyun se apaixonar por si.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O





	Sereia Da Noite

E você vem assim, como uma miragem. Me sinto como se estivesse em um sonho, ou seria um pesadelo? Caso fosse, seria um pesadelo realmente doce. Em meus ouvidos gritam que você não é minha, que a forma como me trata é a forma que trata de qualquer homem que te der alguma quantia em dinheiro.

Mas eles não sabem de nada, absolutamente nada sobre você minha doce Kyung, apenas acham que sabe. Isso é injusto Kyung, muito injusto. Você vem assim com todo esse encanto e deixa todos aos seus pés como se apenas fantoches.

Estes lábios, lábios, que tanto beijei. Com um formato único. Tão macios que me tira totalmente do eixo. Quando beijo sua boca, me perco totalmente, a forma que você faz é única. É até injusto, nunca irei encontrar um beijo tão incrível como o seu.

Esta voz tão sedutora sussurrada em meus ouvidos tem um efeito de série em meu corpo. Como isso pode ser possível? Ninguém deveria tanto poder em relação a alguém como você tem comigo, chega a ser irracional.

Este corpo, com curvas tão maravilhosas e pele tão macia é o pecado encarnado. Seus movimentos são pecaminosos sobre mim, seu rebolado é tão gostoso. Cada ação sua me deixa completamente insano. Estar em você e ter o prazer de te ver gritar é maravilhoso, faço da forma que gosta começando de uma forma bem lenta e conforme você ir solicitando com essa voz dengosa aumentar o ritmo e ter o prazer de te ver arquear como costa em puro êxtase .

E quando chega ao seu ápice é tão lindo te ver toda soada e ofegante.

No final das contas, eu sinto muito mais prazer vendo o seu prazer, porque você é linda e me encanta de todas as formas.

Não me importo se você não é só minha. Não me importa que tenha passado nas mãos de tantos homens até chegar a mim, porque eu sei que é só comigo que faz juras de amor. Seria egoísmo meu querer te prender a mim, me satisfaz apenas o fato de você me amar. Você é maravilhosa Kyung, em tudo que faz, e é por isso que eu te amo.

Podem falar o que quiser, eu sempre serei seu, mas você sempre será livre para ser aquilo que é.

**Author's Note:**

> Muito obrigada quem deu uma chance, espero que tenha gostado.


End file.
